


When You're Gone

by I_need_canon_MikaAni



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_canon_MikaAni/pseuds/I_need_canon_MikaAni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa comes to a realization after Annie's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Pitch Perfect (for the tenth time this month sue me) and I had this idea after hearing that song about Mikasa not realizing just how much she needed Annie in her life until Annie was gone.
> 
> (I still suck at summaries, but I promise that the story is better.)

She’s not sure why she’s there. In the middle of the forest that she used to practice her 3D Maneuvering Device, but she’s there. And she can’t bring herself to move from her spot on the ground. All she can do is take breaths and scream for someone that’s gone and never coming back.

“ANNIE! ANNIE! ANNIE!”

She chants it over and over at the top of her lungs, like if she says it enough times, screams it enough times, Annie might wake up and come back. Mikasa knows that Annie isn’t coming back. She’s _Mikasa Ackerman_ , but that doesn’t change the fact that she’s still human.

Around her acorns and walnuts fall, hitting the ground and beating out a cruel rhythm on the earth. One that’s all too familiar to her.

* * *

  _“Reiner…” Everyone stops singing to look at the angry blonde. Even Krista and Marco stop playing their cups to look at her. “Put. Me. Down.”_

_Reiner grins at her._

_“Not until you sing with us.” If possible his grin gets even bigger. “Come on, you know you want to…”_

_From her position Annie doesn’t have her usual of aura of I-will-kick-your-ass-if-you-look-at-me-the-wrong-way surrounding her. Then again, anyone who’s been thrown over Reiner’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes loses some of their fear factor._

_A minute passes by. Then another and another is about to go when Annie finally opens her mouth._

_“Fine. But only ONCE.” Everyone except Reiner nods. “Got it?” She glares at Reiner and until he nods and turns her head towards Krista and Marco._

_It takes the two of them a few heartbeats to find the tune, but once they do, Annie joins in._

_“I've got my ticket for the long way 'round. Two bottle whiskey for the way." For someone who didn't talk much, she had a pretty powerful singing voice. "I sure would like some sweet company. And I'm leaving tomorrow. What d'you say?”_

__There’s a pause a she takes a breath and her eyes meet Mikasa’s, like she knows something that Mikasa doesn’t._ _

_“When I'm gone, when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone."_

_The ones who hadn't been paying attention to her before was paying attention now._

_"You're gonna miss me by my hair. You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh you're gonna miss me when I'm gone.”_

* * *

 “Annie, you were right."

Deep down Mikasa knew that Annie couldn’t hear her, but it didn’t matter. She had to say it, scream it, whisper it, even cry it if necessary. She just had to get it _out._ She put her hands in the earth. Digging her fingers into the grass in an attempt to keep herself in reality.

“I can’t do this alone anymore. I need you Annie. Please _,_ come back. I-I…”

“I miss you…”

Mikasa _did_ miss her. She missed sparing with her and titan killing competitions. She missed the silence they could share in comfort. But most of all, she missed Annie following her outside in the middle of the night to the clearing, offering to spar with her. Offering her a way to fight back against the invisible demons.

“Please come back… please…”


End file.
